Time Line
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: When I was only ten I lost all drive to be a trainer, in fact, after that incident I can't even stomach the thought of battling. Now I live in my old town where he once ran studying the legends of old. What if one of those tales were true? According to the myth of Dialga I could go back, I could change the past, I could save him! Though, the price may just be to much.


_A/N: This fic is LRGR: __**Leave a Review, Get a Review**__. Just leave __**LRGR**__ in your review if you'd like me to review of fic of yours. Please only in Pokemon and nothing Rated M though. _

_I hope you honestly enjoy the one shot, thanks for reading in advance!_

**Time Line**

Not a day goes by that I don't think about that one day. My Chatot, Diva, digging her claws into my shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold on as I ran with all might under the bright spring sun and slightly cool, early spring wind. My feet pounded against the gray stone and I caught a glimpse of a large clock just after two o'clock surrounded by the only trees in Veilstone City.

Though I was out of breath I continued to run, chasing the small figure before me, and I shouted, "Ken! You're too fast!" I watched his heavy, black, messenger bag bounce against his camouflage pants, he wore a T-shirt with a white body and short, dark blue sleeves over a longer dark green long-sleeved shirt.

He didn't stop running as he turned his head back to laugh at me, "I guess you can't help it Dia, you are a girl after all!" He gave a huge smile; it was the only part of his face that wasn't obscured by his blue baseball cap. He then faced forward and yelled louder, "Ethan's the one in trouble! How embarrassing to lose to a girl!"

I turned around and looked at Ethan behind me, he ran only a couple of steps behind me with his Mothim fluttering beside him, matching Ethan's pace. That day he was wearing a dark, red, long-sleeved shirt under a black puffer vest. What a stupid bowl cut his mother had forced on his light brown hair during out last visit home. "He said it! You're embarrassing!" I smiled through my sweat and laughed.

Maybe Ethan was winded but he barely whispered "Ye-yeah."

Ken turned around as he ran; we were quickly approaching the steps down to the main road and shouted, "Let's race to the gym! First there gets to challenge the leader!"

"Wa-wait up!" I cried out, "No fair!"

"Hurry up!" Ken called.

Everything else happened in slow motion; Ken's foot missed one of the large steps. He tumbled down; head first unable to stop his fall. At the top of the stairs both Ethan and I stopped, unable to do anything as his body rang dolled all the way down. Losing his precious hat along the way.

I screamed with all my might.

Adults started running towards Ken's limp body.

Shakily I grasped the hand rail and made my way down to where Ken was. The adults had very quickly taken control of the situation and wouldn't let me approach him, all I could see was his short black hair.

This was the day my first love died.

This was the scene I recall every day.

This was the reason I quit being a trainer.

I wonder, how many tears did I cry?

Ever since then, I've been scared to fall in love.

It's been 5 years since then.

"Diantha, are you paying attention?" the woman's old, nasally voice, shakily asked.

I snapped back to attention and stopped staring out the window, the thick, dark clouds had just started to part and allow fragments of sun light to start trickling through. "Oh course I am," I lied and pushed my shoulder length, straight, raven black hair away from my face.

"Then what was I talking about?" she glared at me through her thick glasses.

"The legend of Dialaga…" I droned off, then hopped she hadn't noticed my uncertainty.

"What aspect of Dialaga was I talking about?"

Man, I don't know! Time to fess up. "Sorry…" I muttered looking down.

My old teacher sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Alright then. I was talking about how every hundred years ago the border between our modest village and Dialaga's realm meet. If you wish to go to a certain time you wish really hard before going through. In fact my sister's father in-law claimed he had had such an experience. Of course, he had always been a rambling, crazy sort of person. In fact we used to call him Nutty Nate. You see, we took his real name Nathanial and…."

I once again started spacing out; I've heard the story of the time holes and old 'Nutty Nate' before. In fact, I think everyone in this small town has. Staring out the window again I noticed Ethan run by, followed by his team of six Pokémon. The 10 year old version of him would never have been able to run at the astonishing pace he does now.

Unlike myself he didn't abandon dreams of being a great trainer but when we came back with ken's body he decided that instead of the path of a master or a gym leader where one must constantly fight others and win proof of their victories to become a member of the guards who protect the Celestic ruins from those that might harm them.

"Diantha!" my elder shouted, startling me. "I can see you have no motivation to learn today! You claim to want to be the next scholar of legends but you have no motivation! No drive! You are 15 already! I will not be alive forever! I can't teach you forever! You are the only one in this town remotely interested in the old myths and when I'm gone no one will understand the importance of the old ruins!"

I sat through her lecture and finally started paying attention, half heartedly writing her relevant speeches down. After a couple more hours, right at 4 o'clock I left her home. Celestic town isn't so much as a town as it is a village. Probably 95% of the population has gray hair. Once their gone the village will be left with almost nothing but the remains of old legends.

I walked home through on the muddy path. Snow has been melting with the arrival of a late spring turning the ground into mush and creating a racket from slight avalanches falling off old roofs and a chorus of dripping from every branch.

Along my path one of the very few girls my age crashed into me, darn near knocking me into the filthy slush. She had bolted out from behind one of the vacant buildings with tears in her eyes. I briefly caught a whispered, "Sorry," before she ran onto the muddy path. I looked to see what she had run from. Ethan stood there with his hand behind his head looking slightly embarrassed.

Standing on the muddy path I shouted at him, "Ethan when you reject a girl for asking you out to the Spring Equinox festival you need to do so in a manner which doesn't make them run away at full force," I lectured, tying to hide how awkward I felt just talking to Ethan. It's been like that for five years now.

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged as he sloshed through the snow towards me. Unlike the stupid hair cut he used to have his hair was now neatly cut, a couple thin bangs over his forehead and the rest was neatly trimmed, just long enough to have to be combed regularly. Despite the temperature only being slightly above freezing, he wore a plain white, sweat soaked, T-shirt and baggy, black jeans.

Ethan approached me and reached into his pocket and handed me a small, sliver tag with tiny pink flowers around its border and an engraved Chatot on its back, all hanging off of a cell strap. "Here Dia, have this."

"What's this?" I asked, holding the plain tag in the air.

"A charm someone gave me. You can engrave the name of the person you like on it," he shrugged.

I blushed slighted and looked at him, "But… I… but…" I mumbled. After all I don't like anyone, and you know I'm incapable of feeling that way towards anyone.

"Just keep it," he turned and started walking away from me on the muddy path. "You may just use it someday."

"But I don't want it!" I yelled at his back.

"Then you can throw it away," he shouted while looking at the cloudy sky.

At home I lied on my bed and skimmed through my notes. The thought of a time whole is just so crazy, there's no way something like that can exist. Diva, the only Pokémon I didn't release when I officially quit being a trainer, sat on her perch, serenading me with distorted versions of songs I frequently listened to on the radio.

I spent nearly an hour tossing from side to side on top of my bed. I briefly considered changing into more lazy, pajama style clothing when I hear my mom talking to someone at the front door.

"Oh Ethan! This is a rare treat!" she declared happily.

"Good afternoon!" He shouted loudly. "Sorry I'm going to grab Dia real quick!"

I barely had a chance to sit up before Ethan slammed my door open.

"What do you think you're doing!" I screamed at him.

"Put Diva in her ball! I found a hole!" He shouted.

"A hole? What are you talking about?"

He found Diva's PokeBall, which I kept in plain sight on the desk away from my bed. He tapped Diva with the ball, forcing her to return before quickly stepping towards my bed and grasping my forearm, forcibly pulling me out of my room.

My mom only watched as Ethan abducted me, muttering something about dinner.

Outside the sun had broken through the clouds and proudly shined down as Ethan pulled me along the muddy road.

"What is going on?" I shouted.

"It's amazing! You know how the old lady's always talking about Crazy Cal, or what-ever-his-name-was, I found his hole! You can go through time! I saw the future!"

"Talk in your sleep when you're actually sleep!" I shouted back.

He turned to face me as we ran, "Let's go back and save Ken five years ago!"

My heart stopped for a moment as his words entered my mind. Save Ken? It might be possible?

He turned back away from me and started to mumble, "If Ken were here you'd smile, right? It seems impossible with…"

"Huh? What?" I asked, unable to hear the rest of his sentence.

He clenched my wrist harder as we approached a leaf-less, elbow height bush, a strange light within a dark hole was just ever slightly visible. "I was just in the future, we should be able to go back as well!"

There's no way this is true, "Stop with the weird joke! How did you make the illus-"

He cut me off and yelled, "Think about that day five years ago!"

Of course if I could go back five years ago I would, "Come on alre-"

A blue light came from the dark hole and engulfed us both.

No way, is this really happening?

When the light faded the air was much warmer with only a slightly cold breeze. I stood with my mouth gapping open. I glanced around; I wasn't even in Celetic town anymore. The gray stone under my feet, surrounding me at every turn. I had returned to Veilstone. The giant clock displayed just before 9.

I looked behind me and there were three brats in the middle of a battle. A boy with a horrible looking bowl cut fought with a Mothim and a young girl proudly fought using a Chatot.

"Aerial Ace!" The girl shouted landing the final blow.

"Oooooo Ethan got beat by a girl!" the boy standing to the side jeered.

"I beat you too Ken!" The girl laughed, becoming the bird Pokémon to her shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't have given you Diva if I had realized that it could be so strong!" Ken shouted back.

"I forgot you used to tie you hair in ponytails," Ethan whispered to me.

No way.

No freaking way.

Weakly I whispered to Ethan, "It's really five years ago..."

He whispered back, "It's really five years ago." Looking at me he gave me a gentle smile, "We can save Ken."

Just the sentence caused so many tears to gather in my eyes.

The three ten-years gathered in a circle and declared the younger me the winner of the little tournament as we approached them.

"Hey, would you guys make sure not to run down the stairs?" Ken called to the three.

The younger me crossed her arms and glared at him, "Why should we!" she spat out.

Wow I was a brat. "Cause it's dangerous." I responded in the same short tone.

"We'll decide what we want to do on our own, thanks!" Ken snorted.

The younger me abruptly changed the direction of the conversation and she blurted out, "Hey are you two a couple?"

I could feel Ethan freeze up slightly and the heat rose in my cheeks. What an embarrassing question to ask someone. How did I put up with myself? "Um, no…" I answered.

"Hey Ethan, Dia, don't those two look like you guys?" Ken asked.

"Huh?" the younger me asked looking at my face.

"Like a future you?"

"Does that mean Ethan and I are lovers in the future? Ewww, gross!" little Dia teased.

I could feel myself blush more as I looked at the young Ethan awkwardly laugh and blush himself.

That's when I noticed the older Ethan was also awkwardly laughing in the same tone. Hmmm, I guess some people don't grow up. Well fine then! I pointed at little Ethan and shouted at him, "Don't just sit there and laugh! Stand up for yourself!"

"Why are you getting mad at me?" the current Ethan asked with an awkward smile on his face.

"The hag's getting mad! Let's go!" Ken shouted and started running towards the PokeCenter.

"Yeah!" the younger me yelled, chasing after Ken. Without so much as another word Ethan started running after the other two.

Now I'm just pissed. I was a stuck up, snotty brat. Ken was just as bad and Ethan was a wimp! I started chasing after them shouting.

"Hey!" I heard Ethan shout. He didn't seem to think it was worth running after the kids for being brats.

Why didn't Ethan defend himself? I'm so ashamed of the younger me. Man, Ethan was a slow runner.

I managed to grasp little Ethan's foream, "I got you!" I shouted.

"Le-let me go!"

"It's your fault for running so slowly you know! Put more effort into running faster! This is why you're always last you know! I know you can go a lot faster!" I yelled right into his face, staring into his green eyes. That's when it dawned on me, "well, maybe that's not accurate," I mumbled, "You can run a lot faster in five years I guess…"

"I actually can run a lot faster," Ethan muttered.

"Huh?"

"If Ken and I go up ahead Dia would be left all alone. That's why I'm fine being last." He spoke with only a slight hint of blush on his cheeks. More confidently then I can remember him ever speaking.

"If you do that, the girl will think you're slow."

"That's okay. Keep it a secret from Dia but I like her, okay?"

Huh? Wha…. What? Wait….

"You like Dia? What did you like about her?" I asked in a state of shock.

The confident little Ethan was gone as he looked down and blushed, "Her smile is cute I guess."

I released my grip on his arm, unable to process any more thoughts.

"See ya!" Ethan called while running full speed ahead, causing me to realize I had let him go.

"Hey!" the current Ethan called, jolting me back to my senses. "I wonder if it's a bad idea to wonder around too much while in the pat. All we really need to do is snatch Ken before he falls in about 5 hours."

I can't face him. My face is too flushed. I can't think of a good answer, "Um, yeah, whatever. I got it."

"As long as you got it I guess…"

We chose to kill three hours sitting near the spot we arrived. The dark hole had shrunk in size and its light was rapidly fading. Whatever happens, this will probably be our only chance.

The three hours were spent with me doing everything in my power not to look Ethan in the face. Sure that was younger Ethan talking about how he liked the younger me and things are totally different now…. Right?

I stood up quickly and started to run as fast as I could.

"Why are we running? Is something wrong?" Ethan shouted.

Mostly because I'm embarrassed. Without looking back at Ethan I shouted, "Nothing's wrong, just can't be late!" referring to the time that the three brats leave the Pokémon center for the gym.

My foot caught on a raised stone on the path and gravity started doing its thing.

"Dia!" Ethan shouted.

As I feel I suddenly remember a moment just like this. I had run with all my might and tripped. Somehow, Ethan had managed to catch me by my arm pits. He gave, me a small lecture, asking what I would have done if someone hadn't caught me.

I had told him, it was okay. Because he was always behind me.

Before I hit the ground, I felt Ethan's arms tightly wrap around me and stop my fall. After all these years, why is it only now dawning on me that the reason I was able to relax and run was because Ethan never left me behind?

We walked the rest of the way to the Pokecenter where the younger us were playing right as Nurse joy walked out the sliding doors to hand us our Pokémon back. As we approach them Ken took one look at us and growled, "What? You guys again? What a pain! Let's get out of here!"

As Ken stood Ethan flung his right arm around Ken's waist and held him under his arm pit as though Ken were a sack of potatoes.

"Hey let me go!" Ken screamed.

Ethan just laughed, "Not going to happen!" Under Ethan's arm, Ken kicked and struggled, even managing to turn in a strange angle to bite Ethan's arm.

The younger me kicked Ethan in the back of his knee while he was concentrated on Ken, causing him to lose balance and release Ken. Ken, of course, took off running at full speed.

"Shit!" Ethan shouted running after Ken who was heading towards the stairs to the main street.

"Ethan!" I cried out hopelessly. It's no good.

"Don't go!" Ethan shouted.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled, turning to face Ethan as he ran.

Ken missed a step.

His face fell onto a later step with such force the lower half of his body raised up to fall on a lower step. Ken rag dolled all the way down.

Ethan couldn't stop his momentum as he chased Ken's body.

He too, missed a step.

His training for being a guard paid off as Ethan managed to stop the initial fall from hitting his face but he still roll down all the steps as a ball.

God, please, save Ethan! "Ethan!" I shouted, running down the stairs holding onto the hand rail. I reached the bottom where Ken laid motionless and Ethan started to change position. "Ethan!" I called to him. He managed to sit up on his own by the time I got there.

"Shit!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the concrete. "Let's go back, one more time. This time we'll get it right." He started staggering to his feet.

"It's enough," I whispered.

"Hurry and we-"

"Don't you leave me too!" I cried and threw myself onto his back.

The tears flowed freely as I clung with all my might, hugging him from his back, "Don't leave me too! It's enough..."

"Dia…" he whispered, I felt his body relax as he stopped attempting to stand.

I had been so scared.

So very scared.

Not so much for Ken as I was for Ethan.

I guess I love Ethan.

We just sat there until my tears stopped. "Let's go home," I whispered.

Slowly we walked to the hole, its light had grown very faint and its size wasn't any bigger than a soft ball.

"When we get back you should go to a hospital," I muttered looking at how the back of his head was bleeding.

Ethan just rubbed the blood and declared he was fine.

"Really…" I then clenched my fist and instead of looking at him I looked into the hole, "Too," I muttered before working up my courage and speaking awkwardly loud, "You have to go to training around the same time that I have to go to Elders home for classes. Want to walk together?"

I then stole a glance at Ethan's face, he was blush with a great big smile on his face, "That's great."

"I'll be waiting tomorrow morning then," I ran ahead into the small hole. The time was only a couple seconds after I had left.

All while running home I thought about the years of awkwardness. I want to make up for them a little at a time. I thought back to little Ethan telling me that he liked my smile. It may take me a while, I know it can't happen overnight, but someday I'll be able to smile to my heart's content.

The following morning Ethan was late.

I stayed in my living room until I figured I couldn't make Elder wait anymore more for me. I stood in the entrance way putting my shoes on as my mother walked in the door.

"Dia? You're still here?"

"I'm leaving now," I growled. So much for waiting for Ethan.

"As I was taking out the trash I talked to Ms. McCoy and she said…"

"Tell me when I get home."

"Really?" my mother asked as I stepped out into the sun light. "This morning Ethan was flown to the hospital. I wonder what could be wrong?"

His head… "Which hospital!" I turned and shouted.

Mom looked slightly taken aback as she muttered, "Veilstone."

I yelled into the house, "Diva! We're flying to Veilstone!"

"CHAA!" Diva cried and the blood of a well trained, battling Pokémon re-awakened. She flew out from my slightly opened door. In my door way I held my arm above my head and felt Diva dig her talons into skin slightly as I grasped her small feet. My body was ripped off the ground and we quickly rose into the sky, flying towards the morning son.

Why didn't I take him to the hospital?

Why did I believe him when he said he was fine?

Why didn't I force him to go no matter what!

I'm such a stupid, stupid idiot!

It only took a couple minutes once in the air to reach Veilstone. Diva gently put me down directly in front of the Pokémon center where I ran past where I had battled as a child, past the steps that have claimed so many people dear to me now, past the giant clock to the Hospital building.

I ran up to the front desk, "Excuse me. There should be a patient here. His name would be Ethan Jones. I need to see him!"

The clerk very calmly shifted through a computer database and gave me the directions to his room.

I entered the room where I saw his mother; she had totally dissolved into tears. Through her sobbing she managed to notice my presence and turn to face me. Just passed her I caught a glimpse of Ethan, his hair that he had taken such good care of had been completely shaved off and wrapped in bandages.

"Ethan…" I whispered, slowly approaching his side.

"Ah…" he responded. He opened his eyes but it felt as though he didn't see anything. "Di…" he mumbled.

"Does it hurt?" I asked tightly grasping his hand.

In returned he grasped my hand and whispered, " No bid… deal... Sorry… Ya gon… late…" His speech was slurred it took me a moment to even pick out his words.

"I don't care about that."

"Neh hime… we meet… mile more…" his eyes struggled to stay opened and focused in my general direction.

I grasped his hand tighter, "When will the next time be?"

"Neh… Neh hime is… neh hime…"

"Promise me! When is the next time we'll meet?"

"morrow's imposhible… but… I wen… mou know…" his grasp got weaker. "Don warry… shome…day…" and his grasp feel completely weak and the machine next to us blared an alarm signaling his heart had stopped.

I was pushed aside by the doctors holding a crash cart.

"Ethan's not dead!" I shouted and ran out from the room.

At the hospital entrance I once again shouted for Diva and we flew back home. I ran to the bush on the outskirts where we had found the hole. This had all happened because we had gone into the past. If I go back and stop us from going back he won't die!

There was nothing.

It can't be gone!

It has to be here!

Maybe if I dig it'll come out? Then I can go to the past and stop Ethan from trying to save Ken? I don't want him to die! I haven't even said what I felt!

Using my bare hand I dug through the earth.

"What are you doing?" an older man asked.

I jolted up and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I just finished cleaned up around there. There's nothing here."

"It has to be here." I cried and allowed my tears to flow freely. It has to be here! Otherwise I can never see Ethan again. "It should be here." I collapsed and cried into the ground, sobbing loudly.

If only I could return to that time.

I'd grab you hand and stop you from going ahead of me.

I wouldn't let you go.

I don't want to lose… anyone I love again!

I couldn't even smile for you….

Five years have passed since that day.

"Dia, hurry up! Are you eating breakfast?" My mother shouted.

"I don't want anything," I responded exiting my room with Diva on my shoulder.

"Ah! You're spacing out again! This is why you've never had a boyfriend even though you're in college now!"

"I don't want on anyway." I mumbled picking my PokeDroid off the kitchen table. "I'm going now."

"If you don't eat breakfast your brain won't work!" Mom shouted at me in the door way.

"I don't care if it works." I yelled into the house, "Diva! Time for school!" and she calmly hopped out of my room, gently grasped my arm and we flew together to Hearthome city.

I'm living much like an empty husk.

Despite all the knowledge the elder had taught me about our town my knowledge, it's worth squat in the outside world. In order to be a true scholar in anything you have to go around the standardized, accepted routes before your opinion is to be considered valid. I figure I'll make my opinion valid through the method of schooling and then publish a book with everything Elder taught me. With the story of Ethan, Ken and I.

Diva had us land directly in front of the PokeCenter. I recalled Diva into her ball and started walking through the crowds.

Crowds are such a pain.

Every day is boring.

Every day is dull.

Even though I'm alive I feel as though I'm dead.

If Ethan saw me like this he'd be disappointed in me.

If Ethan was alive…

I stopped in my tracks. Maybe it was because I was thinking about him, but I could have sored that I had just seen Ethan's face. I turned in the direction of and sure enough it was Ethan!

And he was running away at full speed!

"Ethan!" I shouted and started chasing him.

No way how? I glanced at him in front of me and it was the same sweat soak shirt he had been working out that one day. As I ran I recalled, as Ethan pulled me towards the hole he had mentioned that he had seen the future. Is this the Ethan just before?

"Wait!" I screamed. If I can stop him now from going to the past…. "Stop!"

"I can't!" He shouted back.

"You can't?" I muttered under my breath. You have no idea what I'm feeling! His fast! I can't catch up, but I'm not going to let you go this time! I threw the only item within my reach with all my strength screaming "Last time you said you were fine with being last!"

My PokeDriod flew right past his ear and crashed into a near light post. Ethan stopped and looked at the destroyed device in a state of shock. "Hey, what if you had killed…." He cut off as he stared at my PokeDroid. He must have noticed.

The small little strap on my phone.

A silver little charm with the name of the person I like engraved.

'Ethan.'

"Why?" He asked.

I came to a stop to catch my breath, my hands were on my knees helping me to support myself."You said to engrave it with the name of the person I like. I had it engraved so please, please, I beg you. After this don't go to see Ken."

I can't let you go. I worked my strength back up and I flung into his arms where he caught me.

"I'll smile for you!" I cried.

He didn't hug me back but rather asked, "Is that true?"

"It is! Believe me!"

"I wonder…" he started.

I opened my tears eyes to see his body start to dissolve. Much like leaves falling off a tree his body started to disappear bit by bit. Why is he disappearing? "I'm telling you it's the truth! Aren't I?"

"But you're not smiling now…" he muttered looking down cast. More of his body vanished.

Please! You can't go! "I'll smile!" my fingers were no longer holding onto anything solid. "I'll smile… right now!" I pleaded desperately.

"Really?" he asked, so much of him was gone that even his face was starting to be eaten away.

I love you. I don't want you to leave me alone! "Really!"

"But I—" He spoke but he had completely vanished before telling me anything.

I was left alone.

Not even a fragment of Ethan remained here.

I couldn't change the past.

I feel to my knees.

"What are you doing out here?" a man behind me asked.

I don't care anymore… "What…" I whispered.

"Wow this brings back memories! You're PokeDroid's broken by the way." He laughed slightly as he picked up the remains of my phone.

"Oh… rea…" answered flatly before realizing the tone of voice was overly familiar.

"Hey this keychain..." he said happily while I turned to face him. "It's the same one I gave you about 5 years ago."

...What?

Ethan… did he come from the past a second time? "Why are you here Ethan?" I asked.

"Geeze what are you saying?" he laughed as he started to pull me up.

His hair style was almost the same but he's taller than just a moment ago and looks more grown up too.

No way…. Is this the present day Ethan?

"I leave you alone for just a moment and you go and forget the face of your boyfriend!" He laughed.

The past changed. You lived!

"You know, around the time that I gave you this keychain I went into the future, though you probably don't believe me."

Tears started forming in my eyes, "I believe you. So what happened?"

Ethan looked down at the keychain, "The future you had engraved my name onto the keychain and begged me not to go into the past. You cried and told me to stop." Ethan placed his hands on my cheeks and my tears started flowing freely.

So this is the future where Ethan lived.

"I really wanted to see it," he whispered.

He won't disappear. I gently placed my hands on his as he whipped my tears away and I smiled with all my heart.

"It really is nice, this smile," he whispered smiling back at me.

_A/N: and that's the end! Wow 5,300 words for the story. That's long but it is all in one. I wrote this story randomly while thinking of the friends I had in elementary. I had a puppy crush on P. and I was later told that the whole time B. had had a crush on me. P. Loved to run and I actually wasn't very fast but I wanted to run and be fast like P. just because I wanted to impress him. B. he could run laps around me any time he wanted but he never did and it wasn't until middle school when someone was talking to me about him that he knew I wanted to feel fast to he allowed me to feel faster than I was by being slower than me. _

_Shortly after entering middle school all of our relationships feel apart. P. and I fought over everything and I felt the need to have girlfriends instead of always rolling in the mud with the boys. However B. stayed with me and became friends with the girls I befriended though he was just awkward most of the time and didn't really talk to any of the girls. The only reason any of this came to light was as I was moving away one of my girlfriends spilled everything and at this point I couldn't see him anymore._

_True story: I met P. again last year at the community college; we had both enrolled in advanced Japanese. During introductions he introduced himself has P. and I thought that there was no way, after all P. was a common name. My name is a little (a lot) less common so when I introduced myself as K. he flipped and I flipped. Traumatizing the whole class. It was hilarious. He screamed "You!" and I screamed back at him "I know! That's what I thought!" we noticed the class staring at us and he said, "Just an inside joke folks!" They were confused. It was great._

_Another thing I wanted to show case in this story is true 10 year olds! They are evil monsters with limited rational thinking, they contain more energy then they know what to do with, and most importantly of all they are brats. Each and every one of them. (Oh my gosh I love kids! This makes me sound like I hate them!)_


End file.
